Truth or Dare Dungeons Style!
by lovely death
Summary: PG-13 to be safe, what happens when six boys and six gorls join in the dungeons?
1. Quick Intro

TRUTH OR DARE  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE INTRODUCTION  
  
"DETENTION, all twelve of you, Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Granger, Weasley, Brown, Austin, Chang, Patil, Patil, Goyle, Crabbe, and Blavalet, tomorrow dungeons seven, and if you do not come unless otherwise stated, you will be expelled," shouted Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Oh well, you all know she leaves us alone. Once we finish our work, we can play games, you know, sounds like fun!" said Caylin Austin, a 6th year Ravenclaw. "Yeah, but why didn't any lame Hufflepuffs get in trouble? I hate them, those Nancy's!" replied Michael Blavalet, another 6th year Ravenclaw. "So, what to play?" said Hermione. "Oh, we could play my personal favorite, truth or dare! Once we are all done scraping mold and stuff off the potions desks, we could play!" said Parvati. "Sounds like fun!" said Draco with a malicious grin on his face. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "I'm game" "Me too" "Me three" "O.K., so once we're all done cleaning, which can be done with magic, we'll play! If anyone babies out of playing, they have to run through the great hall screaming' I'm a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater!!!'" said Ginny. 


	2. And the games begin!

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and dares, which wont be only from me, I only own two characters, (thanks Tesa and Kaitlin for the ideas) and J.K. Rowling owns the books, bla bla bla.  
  
Chapter Two: The Games Begin  
  
The twelve had just finished cleaning, and the teachers wouldn't be there for four more hours, and the fun began! "I'll go first," said Parvati, "Hmmm, um, Malfoy! Truth or dare?" " Uh, dare I guess" Parvati paused to think. An evil grin appeared on her face. "Snogg Caylin!" Caylin turned beet red. Draco walked over to her and started making out with her. Giggles came from all the girls, until the two broke apart. " My turn, hmm, Granger, Truth or Dare?" "Dare," said Hermione nearly instantly. "Trying to be brave, Huh? I dare you to strip to you private wear and start singing 'It's getting hot in her' while doing so." "NO!" "Then let's go to the great hall!" said Draco, fighting back a smirk. "Fine! It's getting hot in here." she sang, and soon enough the humiliation was over. "Okay, Ginny! Truth or dare?" said Hermione happily. "Truth!" "Who, of all the boy in here, is the sexiest?" "Michael" Michael turned blue at those words. "Padma, Truth or dare?"asked Ginny. "Dare!" replied Padma after three minutes  
  
A/n What should her dare be, I'm having a bit of writer's block, please r&r 


	3. And here comes some more!

Disclaimer: No, you crazy people, I do not own Harry Potter, and why would you believe I did? Crazy.  
  
A/N I hope any people actually read, though, for me, one rely is good! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Three: And here comes some more  
  
"O.K, Padma, I dare you to chug two bottles of butterbeer, and then and start making noises like a drunken monkey!" said Ginny  
  
Padma did so, causing all the people in the room to hoot with wild laughter  
  
"Harry-hic- Truth or dare!" said Padma carelessly  
  
"Truth" said Harry. "Who is the cutest girl in the whole world?" asked Padma. Harry turned lightly pink.  
  
"Marisa Limbo, a girl from my neighborhood," said Harry. Ginny didn't look happy, though she hadn't any longer fancied Harry.  
  
"Ron- truth or dare?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dare," he replied, trying to act brave.  
  
"Tomorrow, go up to Snape, and confess that you are madly in love with him. We'll all be there as witnesses, besides Ginny, O.K." said Harry evilly.  
  
"Nokay! You couldn't force me! Never!" he paused," Fine!"  
  
"O.K, Caylin, truth or dare?" Ron asked. "Truth," replied Caylin meekly.  
  
"What was kissing Him," he glanced towards Draco,"like?"  
  
"I like good kissers" she said, licking her lips. "He's a keeper!" she said wildly.  
  
"Draco, truth or dare?" she swooned.  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Kiss her" she said, motioning to Ginny.  
  
"NO!" bellowed Ron  
  
"O.K." said Draco, walking to Ginny, and he started kissing her. 


End file.
